Aro's attack
by Laura-andthe-Cullens
Summary: aros attack set in new moon. hes out 4 revenge & hes a pedofil doche bag.


**Grr. dont u jus hate da fucking voltur! dat stoopid pedofuckingfile! mess wit da cullens & ur bond 2 get hurt...**

i was sudenly smashed against a tree, right arm being held out beside me with the underneath of my wrist facing out. i took in a deep gasp of pain and my vision flickered for a second. my eyes focussed to see aro's face mere inches from mine. felix and demetri stood behind him. his red eyes stared into mine.  
"hello laura, we meet again" he hissed darkly. my breathing was uneven and i shook slightly. "now, where is he, wheres your 'boyfriend'?" he asked in a whisper.  
"i dont know" i said. he growled at me and i closed my eyes and turned my face away from him..  
"dont mess with me, where is he hiding?" he snarled. i slowly opened my eyes and looked at him.  
"he didnt tell me" i said. his hand flashed to my throat, tightening around it and pushing me against the tree more. my breathing became gasps and i grabbed at his hand. he just glared at me as i choked. "i...dont...know" i gasped. his grip tightened even more and i struggled to breath. my heart hammered in my chest and my body started to weaken.  
"where is adam!" he growled. i just fought for air as my vision started to cloud. he snarled ferociously and he bit into my arm, halfway between my elbow and wrist. i let out a soundless scream as he let his venom ooze into my veins. he let go after a moment and i fell to the ground. my vision clouded and i choked out a cry of pain. he crouched down and pulled me up the trunk but my throat so i was sitting up. "you wont have long to live now, and ill make sure adam follows soon after if he doesnt join us" aro said smugly "its a shame really, you were quite beautiful... oh well, this is what happenes when you hide things from me". with that he let me go then turned and left with felix and demetri following. i watched him leave then fell back onto my side on the earth. i gasped for air as the burning grew. i moaned and cried out in pain. the venom was traveling through me, slowly killing me for the wolf blood i had in me. i groaned and my vision blacked out.  
carlisle.  
i had heard running and knew aro would have left her somewhere nearby. i broke through the bush to see her lying on her side uncounsious. i ran over to her and dropped to my knees beside her. i rolled her over onto her back and pulled her onto my lap.  
"laura?" i asked ergently. she groaned then her eyes flickered and her head rolled up to look at me.  
"aro... he wants adam" she barely whispered.  
"laura, what happened?" i aksed. then i saw the inside of her arm. fresh teeth marks were cut into her skin. he had bitten her. her eyes rolled blindly and her body was limp in my arms.  
"the venom will kill her" i whispered. would my serum work? it haddnt been tested but i had to try or she would die anyway. i scooped her up and turned for home. her breathing and heartrate were all over the place. i shot for home and burst right in the door when i got there. esme was off the couch and over to me as soon as i came in, her look distresed.  
"what happened?"she asked, looking at laura. i went straight up to my study with laura and pushed everything off the desk and put her down on it. as i put her down, the bite mark turned upright and esme gasped. i dashed to my draw and pulled out the glass syringe. i turned back to her and esme looked at the blue liquid inside it with confustion.  
"its an anti-venom serum, it should stop the venom... ive been working on it" i said.  
"has it been tested?" she asked as i moved to lauras bitten arm.  
"no" i said quietly and prepared to inject her. esme put a hand on mine before i did and i looked up at her worried eye that mirrored mine. "i have to or she'll die, i have to try, it should work" i said barely above a whisper. esme kept her hand there for a second then nodded. she moved to stand behind me and i slowly stuck the needle in beside the bite. esme held her breath as i pushed the serum into lauras arm. laura shook jerkily for a second then let out a writhred breath and relaxed more into the desk. i took out the needle now half empty and rubbed the spot i injected to get the serum moving. lauras breathing slowed but didnt go all the way back to normal. esme put a hand on my shoulder and i put my hand on hers. i looked at her and her golden eyes were alight with concern for laura and trust for my experimental cure. if it worked, we would be able to help people who were bitten but didnt need to be changed. i put the syringe back into the draw and scooped laura up and took her to our bed. i heard someone at the door and looked up to see emmet standing there, eyes on lauras still but breathing figure and the bite on her arm. the questions were plain on his face.  
"ill explain later" i said and looked back at laura. i prayed my cure would work. then i remembered what she had said. 'aro...he wants adam'.  
"has anyone heard from adam?" i asked emmet. he just shook his head. i needed to ask laura if she had heard anything that might help, so this had to work soon or adam would be in danger. "where are you adam?" i whispered.  
laura  
the burning was gone replaced with a icy chill that spread through the top right quarter of my body. it stayed like that for a little while then turned to a throbbing numbness. an uneven breath dragged throuhg my teeth and my eyes fluttered open. carlsile looked down at me with a blank face.  
"uhhhh" i moaned quietly, then everything came back to me. "adam!" i almost shouted and and launched to sitting upright. i got head rush and fell back slightly until i felt carlisles arm craddle behind my shoulders and keep me up.  
"calm down laura, you need to rest, i dont know how the serum has done" carlisle said.  
"serum? that doesnt matter, adam is in danger!" i said, but suddenly felt a surge in my head and my eyes closed and i took in a slow breath ending in a inwards gasp. i opened my eyes and carlisle's eyes brows were pulled together doubtedly.  
"your in no state to-"  
'dont give me that. ever since i met you guys, ive been the one getting torn apart time after time, i think i can hold it together long enough to help someone else in their time of need!" i said. carlisle looked at me doubtedly then nodded. i forced myself up and to the door. carlisle disapered for a second then was back, putting a syringe of a blue substance in a small bag. i didnt have time to question, i just carried on down stairs with him behind me. we came into the lounge and esme and emmet were standing in the doorway.  
"laura" esme said releived.  
"we have to find adam" i said.  
"did he leave any clues to his whereabouts?" carlisle asked. i tried to recall.  
"all he said was something about being near but hidden from the watchers eye" i said calling up the day he left. carlisle nodded then his face lit up.  
"of course!" he exclaimed "everyone, in the jeep". we all went down to the garage and got in the car, esme and i in the back and carlisle and emmet infront with carlisle driving. carlisle sped out of the garage and down the driveway before i could get a seatbelt on. i had to hold onto the back of his chair as he sped onto the road and down it. "the watchers eye in a big tree up in the mountains, famous for the shape of an eye in its bark. theres a cave nearby" carlisle explained. i just tried to hold on as outside the car became a big blur of green and brown. shortly after beguining uphill, the serge came back and my head flopped back slightly and my eyes flickered.  
"laura?' esme said shocked and i felt a cold hand on my forehead and arm. i opened my eyes and lifted my head.  
"i'm ok' i said. carlisle was looking at me while he was driving but i ignored his highly concerned look. the up hill became flater and and i saw something lying in the middle of the road. carlisle slowed and i saw that it was adam, eyes closed and still.  
"adam!" i cried. out of nowhere, aro shot from the trees and ran at the side of the car, smashing into it and sending it flying. esme pulled me to her and wrapped her arms around me right before we hit the ground. the car rolled a few times and ended up onto its side so esme was on the ground beneath me.  
"laura?" carlisle asked, shock in his voice.  
'ive got her" esme said and her arms loosened around me. suddenly aro reached into the car through the broken window above us and grabbed esme and i out my the throats. he pulled us out of the car and threw us seperate ways.  
"esme!" i yelled as i flew through the air. my back hit a tree and my head violently swung back and hit it too. i cried out and fell to the ground. my head swarmed and i struggled to get up. i had only managed to suport my top half up with my elbow when i heard aros slow walk over to me. i stopped and looked up at him. he stood over me with a dark look.  
"i tried to kill you once, and i dont see how it didnt work, but i wont fail this time" he said. he started to reach down to me but emmet crashed into him, throwing him to the side. i looked over and carlisle was standing on the side turned car. i kept looking around and saw esme getting to her feet thirty metres away. then i saw adam, still lying on the road. i struggle to hands and knees and started to slowly crawl to him. i heard the crash of emmet hitting a tree then something hard kicked me in the side. i hit the ground hard and rolled a few times. i ended up on my side. i curled around my pained side and coughed up blood. aro walked over and glared down at me.  
"aro your mad!" carlisle yelled, closer now.  
'thats why this is so fun" aro hissed darkly. aro grabbed me by the leg and swiftly swung me and let go. i flew and crashed into carlisle before he could move and we were flung back at the car. we smashed into it and carlisle guarded me from the shower of broken glass from the back window. aro stormed over and swung at carlisle who was suporting me in my slumped stand. carlisle ducked and reached up to catch aros hand. i stumbled out of the way but fell over and watched shocked as carlisle fought aro away. esme was suddenly crouching beside me, helping me stand up.  
"adam i gasped and stumbled for for him. i could hear aro and carlisle hissing and snarling as i made my way over to adam. i was in terible pain, but adam was first on my mind. i tripped before i reached him and dragged myself the rest of the way. i threw an arm over his chest and pulled myself right up to him. he was motionless, uncounsious if i didnt know better. i lay next to him crying.  
"adam? oh god adam please speak to me!" i cried. i tapped the side of his face to try and get a response. he just lay there, a perfect statue.  
"please adam i need you" i pleaded and dropped my forehead onto his shoulder in sobs.  
"how touching" aro sneered "a perfect couple, now you can go to hell together" he said with a hiss. "lets start with you' he snarled and i felt his hand grip my ankle. he dragged me away from adam and heaved me into the air, still holding my ankle, then forced me towards the ground on his other side.  
"no!" emmet yelled and slid underneath me before i hit the ground. he was still hard like the ground and i was shook up.  
"argh!" i yelped as i impacted with emmet. he released my ankle and i just flopped there, went limp in emmets arms. aro yanked me from emmets hold by my shoulder and launched him across the road with a powerfull kick. aro pulled me infront of him, a hand gripping each shoulder. he ran at a tree with me and smashed me into it. i gasped inwards and he grabbed my jaw with his a hand, forcing me to look at him.  
"my venom should have killed you, wolf, but but it didnt. this time you wont be so lucky" he hissed at me.  
"no aro!" carlisle shouted. but aro forced me to look to the side and bit into my neck. blades tearing at my throat and letting my blood drain out. i gasped and screamed. my scream ended in a gurgle as i felt the surge again. but the surge was different, not dizzy but lightheaded. i felt myself go limp and aro's arm around my back was the only thing keeping me up. my head just hung back as he fed. then a snarl erupted from behind aro. it wasnt emmets, carlisles or esmes. it was adams. aros head moved from my throat to but he didnt let me go. my clouded eyes searched and saw adam. he stood slightly hunched, apearing tired but his expretion was ferocious. aro just rang out with dark laughter.  
'just in time to watch her die, dont worry, your next" aro said. adam snarled and my eyes rolled back in my head. i felt aro turn back to me but i was suddenly let go and i dropped to the ground. i cried out in pain from the burn and my eyes flickered open. i saw carlisle and emmet being held in locks by felix and demetri, preventing them from helping adam who was now in deadly combat with aro. there was more venom in me this time, and i jerked at the burn. i was on my back and my top left quarted was allready alight, nerves flaring. i shook and groaned as i burnt with aro's venom i could vaugly hear adam and aro in a struggle beside the ringing in my ears. i cried out again and jerked.  
carlisle  
i struggled in felix's grip. laura needed the serum sooner because she had more venom for it to burn away. i mustered all my strenght and shoved away from felix. he grabbed for me but i dodged and spun and pushed him away. i dashed to laura. she jerked and shook as the venom posesed her. she needed the serum, but aro couldnt be aloud to see it. she cried out and i looked at the bite. i looked up at adam fighting aro. aro was definitly stronger than normal and adam needed help. we had to stop aro before i could help her. i stood up and ran and tried to grab aro from behind. aro swung his elbow around and hit me. i skidded back then went at him again. i grabbed the arm that had hit me and adam grabbed the other and we held them out at his sides. emmet swiftly pulled free of demetri and now felix and ran at aro. he grabbed the sides of aro's head and i looked away as i heard the tearing. aqro's body fell limp and felix and demetri gasped.  
"master is dead!" they said over and over as they slank into the trees. emmet started to make a fire and adam sank to his knees, looking tired and washed out. laura's cry of pain reminded me. i ran and knelt beside her. adam struggled over and dropped down, barely supporting himself in a kneel.  
"we're to late" he choked leaning towards her.  
"not if i have a say" i said and produced the syringe from my bag. i injected the last of it beside the bite mark on her throat.  
"what is that?" he asked barley above a whisper.  
"it stops the venom working" i said.  
"but hasnt the venom sealed her veins?" he asked.  
"it travels through the venom, not around. it doesnt need the heart to pump it eather, it eats through the venom in seconds but leaves healthy blood alone" i explained. a spark of hope returned to his face. once again she shook then slowly relaxed. adam put his hands on the sides of her face. i didnt know if it was enough serum, but she seemed fine for now. esme came over and knelt beside me. i looked at her and pulled her closer and hugged her. she hugged me back. i heard the sound of the jeep grinding across the road and we both looked up to see emmet draging the dead jeep into the trees to hide it. i pulled out my phone from my bag and dialed for jasper.  
"carlisle?" he answered  
"jasper, i need you to come get us in my car, do you know where the watchers eye is?" i asked.  
"faintly"  
"we're on a road on the way to it" i said.  
"ok, i'll be there ASAP" he said and hung up. adam pulled himself over to the tree by lauras head and sat leaning on it. his breathing was tired but quick and his clothes were torn.  
"are you ok?' i asked him. he looked at me.  
"i'm fine" he said quietly. i saw him reach into one of the tears near his side and and rip something out of his side. he threw it into the trees before i could see what it was. he let out a slow deep breath. i moved over and supported lauras head off the ground as we waited for jasper. he soon pulled up in my car and got out. his eyes flickered over the scene and ended on laura. i got up and crouched to pick up laura. emmet came over and helped adam up by putting one of adams arms over his shoulders and supporting him. esme got in the back and adam sat in the pasangers seat. i sat laura in the middle and got in beside her, leaning her against me. emmet said he would run home and jasper drove. laura let out a whispering moan and fell asleep as we headed for home.  
laura  
the chill was beginuing to turn to the throbbing numb when i heard his voice. i wasnt moving and i was lying on something soft. the voice stopped and i slowly opened my eyes. i was drowzy and my head hurt. my vision slowly focused to see adam looking down at me. he was kneeling right beside the bed i was on and leaning my way. i blinked and his blank face softened to a smile.  
"adam?" i asked. his smiled widdened and he kissed my forehead.  
"thank god your ok" he whispered. i slowly rolled onto my side to face him.  
"adam? are you ok?' i asked "why were you lying in the road unmoving?" i added.  
"i'm fine, aro just developed a new fighting tool" he said. i reached up and felt the smooth face i had missed. he stoked mine then pulled his face closer to mine and kissed me. the efforts on my behalf were tired and drowzy. he pulled back to look at my face.  
"how do you feel?" he asked.  
"numb like last time" i said. his face turned shocked.  
"last time?" he said and searched me for another bite mark. he stopped when he saw my arm and slowly lifted it closer to see it better. he traced it with his thumb. "he bit you twice" he said low and angry. i started to feel myself fall asleep and forced myself awake. he looked up at my face and his face softened to a smile.  
"sleep, your tired" he said. i didnt argue becaue my eyes closed and i driffted under.  
adam (previous to the fight)  
i just had to hide here until the end of the befa, then every vampires powers would return including mine. i missed laura but i had to protect her. i was weaker than aro, use to having my powers on my side, so i wouldnt be able to fight my way out and he wouldnt accept another no. i sat in the cave waiting, doing nothing when i heard three slow knocks at the cave entrance.  
"oh hell no" i whispered. at the cave entrance, i saw aro's shilloete in the light. i cussed and got up and ran at him. he smilled and ran at me. we clashed and struggled.  
"i'm guessing its a no to joining then" he said with a dark smile  
"i'll never join" i hissed. i kicked him hard in the gut, sending him flying out the cave and jumped after him. but it had been a trap. felix and demetri jumped on me when i left the cave and grabbed one of my arms each. i struggled but they were stronger. aro sauntered over. he had a dark and amused smile. he stood infront of me. i glared at him and his smile widened, then his face went furious and he landed a iron punch in my gut. i hunched over with a hiss. i sucked in a breath through my teeth. i looked up at him and he looked down at me with a superior look. the befa had made him stronger. he puched me again and i sank to me knees. felix and demetri let go of my arms and i tried to get up. aro crouched beside me with a smug look then punched me in the side. this time i felt something stab into me. a shock ran through me and i fell to the ground. aro still crouched there. the shock kept running through me, pulsing like a heart beat. he held up a small glowing yellow stick that looked like a thick nail.  
"ive been doing some work of my own. i had a friend create a substance strong enough to break through our skin, that would send shocks through the victim, rendering them useless." he said "and i just burried one in your side" he added. i closed my eyes and groaned as the shocks ran through me. aro let out a huff of a laugh and stood up. felix and demetri both grabbed one of my arms and dragged me after aro. they took me out onto a road and dropped me on my back in the middle.  
"laura wouldnt tell me, but im sure she told carlisle where you were before she died. she didnt have long when i left, and you dont eather. carlisle should show up soon, and i need to get him out of the way before i can fully enjoy your death" he said. i opened my eyes and looked at him shocked. laura was dead? no, it couldnt be, she has to be alive. the shocks still kept me down and i closed my eyes. i heard aro walk away followed by felix and demetri. i lay there in pain. shortly after i heard a car approaching quickly. i didnt move and didnt see who it was.  
"adam!" i heard laura's farmiliar voice yell. she was alive?. the voice was followed by a giant crash.  
"laura?" carlisle's voice asked.  
"ive got her" esme said. i heard glass crunch then laura yell  
"esme!" followed by a hard crash.  
"i tried to kill you once, and i dont see how it didnt work, but i wont fail this time" aro said. a large shock it me and i stopped hearing for a minute as it pulsed through me. the next thing i heard was a choked cough and i could faintly smell blood. it was laura's. what was going on? i struggled to peice it all out. i heard someone struggling my way then an arm was thrown over my chest and laura's warm body pulled up against mine. i heard her crying.  
"adam? oh god adam please speak to me!" she cried i felt her reach up and tap the side of my face to get my attention. i wanted to look at her but the shocks kept me frozen. "please adam i need you" she cried and put her forehead on my shoulder.  
"how touching, the perfect couple" aro sneered. "now you can go to hell together" he hissed. "lets start with you" he snarled and i felt laura be dragged away from me. LEAVE HER ALONE!.  
"no!" emmet shouted and i heard him slide along the ground. i heard a muted crunch as lauras soft body colided with emmets hard one. i heard emmet slide away quickly like he had been kicked and aro ran into a tree with something.  
"-should have killed you, wolf, but it didnt, this time you wont be so lucky" he hissed. i heard laura gasp and scream and my head rang with it. she needed help. i bit my lip and rolled onto my side then got up. i snarled and turned to face aro. he looked up from laura's limp body in his arms. her eyes searched blindly. aro let out deep laughter.  
"just in time to watch her die, dont worry, your next" aro said. i snarled and aro turned back to laura. i smashed aro away and jumped at him. he threw me to the ground and i got back up. aro sudenly was behind me. he looped his arms under mine and pulled them back in a hold. i snarled and he put a hand on the back of my head and forced me to look at laura.  
"she's going to die and you cant do a thing about it" he hissed lowly at me. carlisle was kneeling beside her and examining the bite on her throat. my heart sank and my anger turned to sadness. he gave low evil laughter and forced me into the ground. my sadness quickly turned to anger again and i threw him off me and stood up and grabbed at him, swinging him around so his back was facing carlisle. carlisle ran over and tried to grab him but he smashed him away with a elbow. carlisle jolted back and grabbed aro's arm. we held him and angled him to emmet. emmet shot at aro and swiftly tore his head from his body. aro's body became limp and we dropped it. another big shock hit me and i fell to my knees. laura cried out and carlisle dashed to his side. i forced myself over to her and sank at her side in a weak kneal. aro's venom would be well spread through her by now.  
"were too late" i choked.  
"not if i have a say" carlisle said and pulled a syringe out of the bag i hadnt realised he had with him. he injected the blue liquid beside her bite.  
"what is that?" i struggled to get out.  
"it stopps venom working" he said.  
"but hasnt the venom sealed her veins?" i asked. i tried to focuss as he explained how she might now have a chance. laura shook then relaxed. i put my hands on the sides of her face. you need to live, i need you too. i found it had to focuss with the shocks still going. i needed to get this thing out of me. i dragged myself over to a near tree and sat and lent against it.  
"are you ok?" carlisle asked. i looked at him.  
"i'm fine" i said quietly. i pushed my torn shirt aside and the end of the shock stick was sticking out. i grabbed it and bit my lip and i yanked it out. i threw it away into the trees quickly. i let out a slow releived breath and closed my eyes. even though it was gone, i could faintly feel the shocks still going through me still. they got smaller as we sat there. we waited until jasper showed up in carlisle's car. carlisle got up and picked up laura. emmet came over and slung my arm over his shoulders and helped me up. he helped me over to the pasangers seat and i got in. esme and carlisle sat in the back and carlisle put laura in the middle, leaning on him. jasper drove and emmet just ran home. i closed my eyes and lent my head back on the chair and waited for the shocks to compleatly leave.


End file.
